


Only Nineteen, But My Heart Grows Fonder

by henclair



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Frances and Philip are siblings, M/M, Texting, it's ham but i'm proud of my writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: “Mister Eacker,” Philip addressed his neighbor, “I’m dorm 221, next door as you may know it. I’m here to lodge a formal request that you and your party shut the fuck up.”





	1. 1

Philip groaned and put his head underneath a pillow, trying desperately to drown out the loud thumping music coming from the dorm next to his. The noise had been going on for about an hour and frankly Philip was fucking tired of it. Now Philip liked a good party as much as anyone but this particular day he was assigned a very large amount of homework, and it’s hard to work with so much distracting sound.

Determined to end the ruckus next door, Philip marched over to the next dorm room. Shortly after he knocked a very drunk young man answered the door. Philip’s posture stiffened, it was George Eacker. George had bad mouthed both of his fathers last semester in front of a crowd. As annoyed as Philip was before, it was double now.

“Mister Eacker,” Philip addressed his neighbor, “I’m dorm 221, next door as you may know it. I’m here to lodge a formal request that you and your party shut the fuck up.” George rolled his eyes and grabbed Philip by the arm. Philip immediately felt his face heat up. 

“Come on Hamilton, wouldn’t you like to join us?” George asked, still holding Philip’s arm tightly and obviously. Philip scowled and attempted to wrench his arm away, but he was already being whisked inside by his supposed enemy. 

The dorm was pure madness, there were so many christmas lights that Philip thought he had died and gone to holiday heaven. The amount of kids inside was smaller than he thought, and he didn’t see any familiar faces. Philip noted that there was a girl in the corner watching him with sunken brown eyes. 

Suddenly, Philip’s arm felt lighter than before, he looked around to see George dashing off to get another drink from the sink full of ice and alcohol. Philip shook his head and started towards the door, before turning and realizing the girl was still staring at him.

Philip walked towards the girl in the corner, stepping over a couple of drunk people and attempting to avoid the body strewn furniture. The girl raised her eyebrows inquisitively and smiled a small smile, the laugh lines near her eye crinkling.

“Philip Hamilton, we meet at last.” The girl said when Philip opened his mouth to speak. Philip’s features turned up in surprise.  
“You know me?” Philip asked, crossing his arms. Figures she would know me, I mean why else would she be staring at me, he thought. The girl laughed and put her hands on her hips.

“I’m Theodosia Burr Jr, our fathers kind of didn’t get along, so I’ve heard of your family and therefore you.” Theodosia said smiling cheekily at him.

“Burr, burr, that name sounds familiar,” Philip wondered, then it hit him, “Oh, Aaron Burr’s kid, him and pop were debate team rivals.” Philip said. 

“So you’re a Burr, huh? Not holding you to any standards then.” Philip said holding out his hand for the other to shake. Theodosia rolled her eyes and shook Philip’s hand. 

“By the way,” Theodosia piped up, “raging lesbian here so don’t get any ideas.” She said winking at Philip, who choked and turned beet red.

“You thought I was hitting on you?” He asked, his voice significantly higher than usual.

“NO,” Theodosia said with a laugh, “I’ve just heard you’re a flirt.” She finished, slipping an arm around Philip’s shoulders. He laughed and settled comfortably into her arms. This party actually is turning out to be pretty fun, Philip thought, before he noticed Theodosia’s breath on his ear.

“Plus,” she whispered, her hot breath tickling his freckled ear, “I’ve heard you had a crush on one George Eacker, our gracious host.” Philip’s back straightened and his blush deepened. He broke away from Theodosia and crossed his arms defensively.

“He’s my enemy, I hate him. Always talking shit about my dads, it’s past personal now.” Philip said his crossed arms shaking slightly.

“Sure, sure. They always say that.” Theodosia said, winking at him. Philip wondered who noticed.

“Who told you anyways.” Philip asked, his voice hushed. Theodosia smirked and clapped her hands quietly.

“So you do like him!” Theodosia said, the mirth obvious in her voice. “Besides, I have eyes, and we share most classes, so I do notice your daydreaming.” Philip’s heart dropped out of his stomach. He needed to sit down.

So she noticed, and I don’t even know her! That means that George probably knows, why couldn't I keep my eyes on my paper. Philip wondered, plopping down onto a messy sofa. I need to get out of here, I might do something I regret, he might do something he regrets. Philip thought.

“Sorry Theo, I can call you that can’t I? I gotta go I just realized I didn’t save my essay on the computer, the essay for history class.” Philip said, getting up and heading towards the door. Theodosia raised her eyes questioningly.

“There hasn’t been a history essay for months.” She called to him as he hurried to the door. Philip swore under his breath, why couldn't he keep his eyes to himself, and more importantly how could Theodosia notice.


	2. 2

Philip was tossing and turning, the encounter with Theodosia Burr Jr earlier that night was stressing him out. His mind whirled with possible futures for himself, and more importantly his and George’s future.

No. Bad Philip, Philip chided himself. George is not part of your future, he never will be. He’s your enemy, that’s all, he will never ever return your feelings, feelings you should never have. Philip shook his head and laid down on his pillow, the noise next door had significantly quieted down, maybe going over did some good. 

A knock at the door snapped Philip out of his reverie. Philip glanced at the clock before heading to the door, 11:27, not as late as he thought, he might still have time to do that homework.

“Can I help you?” Philip asked, opening the door. It was Theodosia, looking rather distraught.

“I was roped in to spin the bottle, I hate kissing boys.” She said, her expression still one of horror. Philip laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. Lesbians, he thought.

“Is that all you came here for, or?” Philip asked, glancing back to his desk where all his schoolwork sat. Theodosia smiled as if she had been waiting for that, and handed him a slip of paper.

The paper had three names and three numbers on it, Theodosia Burr Jr, Susan Reynolds, and George Eacker. Philip looked at the paper curiously. What was Theo up to? He wondered.

“I figured you needed some female friends, that’s my girlfriend and my number, and a little someone for you!” Theo said, as if she had read his mind. SHe smiled and glanced at her phone.

“It’s getting late,” She said, “Text me! I’ll add you and your friends to the group chat.” And with that Theodosia Burr Jr hurried away, off to find her girlfriend. Philip shook his head and closed the door, heading over to his workspace.  
I guess I can text all my friends in the morning, Philip thought. He sat down at his desk and started working on the huge pile of work.

His mind drifted, Philip couldn't seem to keep his brain focused on schoolwork. The last thing Philip remembered before he fell dead asleep on a pile of work was a familiar young man.


	3. 3

Philip Hamilton woke up to the pings of texts coming from his phone on the nightstand, his head rested on a large pile of schoolwork. I must’ve fallen asleep doing my work, Philip thought. He got up and inspected his phone, there seemed to be a lot of messages, he opened the app and went to the first conversation.

Unknown Number:  
Heyyyyyy, it’s Theodosia, what you doing man….

Philip:  
Sup Theo Jr, how’s ur gf? *eyebrow wiggle*

While waiting for Theodosia to reply, Philip checked the rest of his messages, which were from a chat title in aggressive capital letters, WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES. Upon inspection it seemed to include himself, Theodosia, a number he assumed was Theo’s girlfriend Susan Reynolds, Maria and Eliza’s kid, and two other people, Anastasie and William.

Philip knew William and his sister Anastasie, they were his pop’s friend’s kids, their parents were Lafayette and Hercules, the obnoxious french one and the tall teddy bear. 

The obscenely large amount of texts from the chat seemed to all be about… him? And George Eacker. Typical Theo, Philip thought, I’ve known her for less than 24 hours and she’s already taken it upon herself to round up all his fathers’ friends kids and tell them all about his crush. With a sigh Philip decided it would be best to just get it over with.

Philip to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
Hey guys, see you’ve heard the supposed to be secret news…….  
*glares at Theo*

Theo to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
What is this? Google Plus? I thought we were college student, not 12 year olds on google plus. What’s with all this roleplay? 

 

Susan to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
OOOOOH. PHILIP’S A CRINGY 12 YR OLD CONFIRMED #revealhim

Anastasie to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
Wow, i come back to this what do ya’ll do with your life…

William to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
Says my sister who is an aCTUAL SPIDER AND TRAPS UNKNOWING MEN INTO HER TRAP

Anastasie to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
*AND WOMEN

Philip chuckled, maybe his homework could wait…  
No. He chided himself, he had already been distracted enough by last night’s event. About half an hour later, his screen lit up once more, Philip sighed, figuring it was just his new friends. He grabbed his phone and swiped the message open.

His heart stopped.

It was from George. George Eacker. George Eacker had texted him. George Eacker had his number and willingly texted him. Half of him wanted to curl up and cry and half of him wanted to bless Theodosia Burr Jr, the wonderful being she was.

In his stupor, Philip slowly texted the chat.

Philip to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
… george eacker texted me

Theodosia to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
WOOO PHILLY BOY GET SOME

Susan to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
EYYY LEZ GO

William to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
Use protection my dude  
Philip blushed intensely and viewed the text from George.

George:  
Hello Hamilton, Theodosia gave me your number for some reason. I hope my party last night was enjoyable, you made a friend at least. Please don’t tell people about my drunken antics, I don’t want to ruin my reputation.

And just like that, Philip’s mood devolved into anger. Ruin his reputation? He had been openly bad mouthing the Hamiltons, it had put shame on THEIR reputation, Philip thought angrily. Screw my crush, this dude is a jackass, Philip’s mind whirling. In his anger he texted George Eacker back, fingers flying over the keyboard.

Philip:  
Your reputation, huh?

Philip:  
You weren't so worried about others reputations

Philip:  
Namely, mY FATHERS’ 

The response was sent instantly

George:  
Please calm down, you are insufferable to begin with, when you are angry it’s even worse.

Philip:  
OH please. You love being around me. Don’t lie George

George:  
You can be fun to be around, for example, last night

Philip:  
Oh my god that sounds like a dirty joke

 

George:  
I assure you it’s not, but for the record I hope we can get on better terms, friendly at least

Philip:  
“At least”, and sure if you can stop talking shit about my family

George:  
Hey. I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, your fathers are scoundrels and so it seems are you

Philip;  
Okay Dr.Suess, and I’m only a scoundrel in a way, if you know what I mean ;)

George:  
Please, Philip, I have a boyfriend

Philip:  
OOOOH, who’s the lucky man George, I knew you were gay but...

That was interesting, Philip was surprised and happy that George was gay, but he was irritated that he was taken, that kind of throws a wrench into things.

 

George:  
His name is Eston Hemmings, Sally Hemmings son. He’s very handsome and a physics major.

Philip:  
Well good luck with him! I hope he treats you nicely, ;)

George:  
Again with the faces… I’ve got to go, I’ll talk to you later.

Philip sighed, it was no use flirting, he was taken. Realizing that it was almost lunch time Philip decided he should probably get something to eat, but he didn’t want to eat alone. Thinking over it, Philip decided to text the group chat and see who was open.

Philip to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
Who wants to meet at the lunch hall with meeeee

Theodosia to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
Susan and I can come! Meet in 5. Ok break!


	4. 4

Philip met Theo and Susan in front of the lunch hall. Theo was holding a large tote bag with the lesbian flag on the front. Sally, a short dirty blonde pale girl, was holding her hand. Theo smiled at him and Philip gave a little wave.

“Hey. I’m Philip Hamilton, you must be Susan, Theo is obsessed with you.” Philip said shooting a wink at Theodosia who was sticking her tongue out at him, childishly. Sally blushed and moved a small curl of hair out of her face.

“I’m Susan, we’ve met before. You were pretty young, I mean I was too but I was a year older so I remember it. My mom Eliza used to date your dad Alex, I mean before she realized she was gay. My other mom Maria and your dad had a, thing” Susan said. She held out her other hand and Philip shook it.

“Nice to meet you,” Philip said, dropping her hand, “So shall we eat?” He opened the door for the two girls. 

After they all got and paid for their food they sat down at a small booth and started to eat. Philip noticed that Susan and Theo were sitting pretty close and their hands were still intertwined. Philip felt a pang in his chest, seeing two of his new friends so completely in love made him a weird sort of melancholy. He wished he had someone.

“You two aren’t very subtle, are you?” Philip asked, faking a cocky smile. Susan blushed and Theo placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Nope. Why should we be? We’re two college students in love. Damn what everyone else thinks.” Theodosia said, it was obvious she did most of the talking in their relationship. Susan gave her a peck on the lips and Philip nearly died of laughter as Theodosia blushed intensely and her eyes looked like they had hearts in them. As they continued to be infatuated with each other, Philip felt the pang again. He pulled his phone out and started to draft a text to his friends.

“You alright Philip?” Susan asked, her honey brown eyes crinkled in concern. Apparently she had noticed Philip’s sadness. Philip shrugged and turned his phone off, setting it down on the table. Sally stopped staring at Susan for a moment to check on Philip. Both girls grabbed his hands, Theodosia’s warm brown and Susan’s pale peach a stark comparison to his tan, freckled skin.

“Do you need to talk? This is kind of an abrupt change from your usual mood.” Susan said before adding on, “I mean I don’t really know you that well but I am a psych major, and I think it might be us acting all lovey dovey that’s bothering you.” Susan had a slight new york accent. Philip inward cursed his new friends ability to see through him.

“I’m just kinda, thinking about stuff, and maybe a person…” Philip shrugged, he saw Theo’s eyes light up and her face split into a huge grin. She whispered something to her girlfriend and then turned back towards Philip. Oh shit, Philip thought, Theo was pretty good at figuring things out and getting her way.

“Maybe a Mr. George Eacker?” She asked, Philip nodded, no use in denying it, these were his new friends. Theo squealed in delight and Susan looked at her girlfriend with love in her eyes. 

 

“Theo,” Philip said pained, “He has a boyfriend, and he seems pretty in love with him, I’ll never have a chance.” Philip looked away and he could’ve sworn the two girls jaws dropped audibly. Saying it out loud didn’t make it any better, having a crush on a man that’s been your enemy since day one, only to find out he’s taken, it sounded pathetic to Philip. 

“It’s like I’m in a romcom.” He muttered to himself, dejectedly. He turned back to see Theodosia and Susan whispering and occasionally glancing at him, he felt dread start to build in his stomach. They probably think I’m horrible, Philip thought.

Suddenly Philip couldn’t breathe, he was 9 years old being told to pick, he was 12 getting pushed out of the top of a tree, he was 15 and he was stuck to the same tree with duct tape, being berated by his classmates. Their jeers and sneering words were all Philip could hear. He had to get out. 

Ignoring his friends protests Philip sprinted out of the lunch hall, leaving his clean plate. He ran, and ran, until he was back at his dorm, fumbling in his pockets for his key. He was glad he didn’t have roommate, as he slammed his head into the wall opposite his bed and let out a sob. In his haze of emotions he didn’t notice that he had left the door open, much less the tall man standing at the doorway, anger and concern in his eyes. 

“Philip?” Philip heard a smooth male voice call from the doorway. He looked up from the dent in the wall and saw the familiar face of his next door neighbor. Great, Philip thought.

Another bout of tears racked his body and he looked away from the man in the doorway. Eacker not knowing what to do, came inside and shut the door. This of course made the young Hamilton freak out more. George held his hands up in surrender and tentatively broke the silence.

“Are you ok. I’m sorry to intrude, I just,” George trailed off and blushed lightly, “I haven’t been having the best day either and I heard crying so….” Philip looked at him, the scrutiny of his gaze making the taller man shrink.

“Ok, Theodosia called me and yelled at me after my, thing,” Philip noticed George had a bruise on his upper lip, it accentuated his dark skin and even darker lips, “and she said I better have a damn good explanation for making you cry. I didn’t know I was the reason you were crying man, but if it’ll help any I actually think your dads are pretty cool I just have a shitty one and, yeah.” Philip brightened at that statement but then a dark thought came to him.

“Did your dad give you that bruised lip?” Philip asked, his voice cracking and a few small tears escaping his eyes. George sat up straighter and sheepishly rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

“No he didn't,” George said and then quietly added, “you can't see those bruises.” Philip looked at him and gave the other man a small smile. George shrugged and looked away, obviously it was a touchy subject, but Philip wanted answers. 

“Then who did give you that bruise. I'll mess ‘em up for you if that's what you need.” Philip said. George looked down at his lap and when he looked back up there were tears in his eyes. Oh geez, Philip thought, hot guy crying I don't think I can have any self control. 

“My ex boyfriend did it, you know Eston. We broke up today. He said he was straight and had been dating me as a joke. A fucking joke! We had been dating for months. Fuck his homophobia and dickishness.” Philip stared at the other boy, mouth agape. Eston sounded like a dick, the sooner a beautiful man like George was away from him the better. George stood up and gave Philip a pat. 

“Do you have class tomorrow? I know we have American Politics together, we could get some coffee together before.” George asked. Philip nodded, dumbstruck. 

Today has been quite the day, Philip mused staring at George’s receding figure. He needed a nap.


	5. 5

When Philip awoke he heard frantic knocks on his door. Grumbling, he grabbed his phone and pocketed it. Opening the door showed a very angry Burr with her arms crossed. Philip gulped and steeled himself for yelling.

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AND WHERE’D YOU GO?” Theodosia yelled, making Philip flinch. Her eyes were angry and Philip noticed that there were tear stains on her cheeks.

“I left, I was feeling overwhelmed, and then I spoke to George and we’re kinda friends now and I’m so sorry, I-” Philip couldn’t finish his sentence because Theodosia gave him a huge hug. Theodosia smelled like lavender and Philip was so happy he had met her. When they ended the hug Theo gave Philip a hard smack on his arm and he flinched.

“You dolt, you could told us at least! But what was that about you and George?” Theo walked past Philip and sat at the desk across from Philip’s desk. Her eyes quickly glanced at the dent in the wall. Philip sat down on his bed and quickly glanced over his notifications. A couple from Theo, some from the group chat, and one from George giving him a time to meet him and the address.

“Well?” Theo prompted. 

“We’re having coffee tomorrow and I don’t know if it’s a date, because he just broke up with his boyfriend and I mean it would be kinda soon. He is super cute and the bruise on his lip is hot, I mean like, really.” Philip rambled on and Theodosia just watched him with a knowing look. 

“You know what you should do,” Theo interjected after Philip took a breath, effectively shutting down his rambling, “go hang out with him! Building a friendship is the best way to get to a relationship. And if it turns out it is just a small crush and the feelings leave, you’ll still have a friend!” 

Huh, Philip thought, Theodosia’s got a point, and he’s really cute so being around him is always pleasant, a small voice in his head added.

“Hey, my girlfriend wants me to come over, I’ll tell her you’re ok. Get some food.” Theodosia ruffled Philip’s hair affectionately and headed out of the room. Philip moved to his desk and plugged in his phone, ignoring his notifications ever growing, and getting out a small leather bound notebook.

Philip was a poet. He used his poetry to keep his feelings from bleeding into his love life and his friendships, it’s not always the best thing to do in the long run but it works for him. He realizes that he hasn’t been writing poetry lately, maybe that’s why he has been having emotional breakdowns lately, he thinks to himself.

As he writes he realizes he misses his family, the poem he’s been writing have been very reminiscent of his family home in Harlem, the tree swing in the backyard, the small lake he and his pop got for his dad on their anniversary. The lake is full of turtles and koi and Philip has witnessed many tender moments that his fathers have had at that lake.

When Philip looks up from his writing, he realizes hours have passed and he really should be getting to bed. He reheats some soup he made a week ago and eats a bowl while watching some nature documentary. After his impromptu dinner, Philip goes to sleep, his thoughts of home and the maybe date tomorrow.


	6. 6

When Philip met George at the coffee shop the next morning he was surprised to see that George was already there. He was sitting with a coffee in front of him and a small pair of glasses perched on his nose. With closer inspection it seemed that he was reading a love poetry book. 

“Never thought you’d be a poetry person, George.” Philip said sliding into the seat in front of him. George looked up and a small blush crossed his features. Philip wondered what he was thinking at that moment. 

“Well I’m a romantic and the prose of poetry has always called to me,” George said taking small sips of his coffee, “I didn’t get you a coffee because I don’t know how you like it, I prefer mine plain black.” Philip cheekily winked.

“I didn’t know you were so anxious to get to the coffee order phase already George. I would’ve worn my suit!” George choked on his sip of coffee and his face and ears turned a dark red. Philip gave another flirty smile

Philip went up to the counter and placed his order, a decaf mocha, extra chocolate and a little bit of cinnamon. When his drink finally came he sat back down with George, who had finally calmed his blushing and had buried himself in a book.

“What’d you get?” George asked, looking up from his book. Philip smiled warmly and pushed it towards him for a closer look.

“You know me, a little bit of cinnamon.” Philip said, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his notifications. George smiled a half smile and turned his attention back to his book. 

After a couple of minutes of silence only broken by the sipping of coffee, Philio remembered what Theo had said. Fidgeting nervously, Philip opened his mouth a couple of times, but no words came out. George looked up, concerned and the look on his face was enough to make Philip cave. 

“Is this a date?” Philip blurted out, quickly staring at his coffee while George’s mouth opened wide. Philip felt his face heat up and his heart drop. I did something wrong, he thought. Then a large, soft hand was placed over his own. Philip looked up and saw George awkwardly looking at him, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“It can be if you want it to be,” George said, biting his lip in frustration, “but I just broke up, I don’t want to use you to stop my sadness, so for now I’d have to say we shouldn't call these dates until you and I are ready to try. I like you a lot, it’s not always been apparent and I know I’ve been a dick to you, but I also have trouble dealing with outspoken people who are hot headed like me, like you.” George squeezed Philip’s hands and then removed his own, opening up his book.

“Thank you George. Tell me when you are ready. You know where I live.” Philip grabbed a lid for his coffee on the way out and headed to class, George following him a bit after. George caught up to him and they walked in mutual silence, side by side, until they reached the classroom. 

Sliding into a seat next to George, Philip absentmindedly opened his leather bound notebook and started to write. He thought of George this time, not angry this time, all soft hands and messy hair. Dark skin and even darker blush. His writing reverie was only interrupted by their teacher opening up his computer and clearing his throat. Philip let out a soft groan and finished his poem, closing the notebook. He lets his eyes wander towards George as his teacher droned on and on.

As soon as it started, the lecture was over. Philip threw out his coffee cup on the way out the door and was met with a familiar face, Theodosia. Her eyes were sad, but on seeing him he saw a small smile. When she noticed George standing behind him Theodosia gave a small smirk.

“Hey guys, I hate to take Philip from you George but I kind of need to talk to him. It’s a bit important.” Theodosia grabbed Philip’s arm, who gave a small wave to George before Theodosia pulled him quickly away.

Philip didn't question what was happening, but he was about to ask when Theodosia threw open the door to his sister Frances’ dorm room. He realized that they must be roommates, he wondered why neither girl had mentioned it. Theodosia pulled open the door and Frances was sitting on her bed, nervously scrolling on her phone. She looked up and gave Philip a questioning look. Philip shrugged.

“Susan broke up with me.” Theodosia said, before bursting into tears. Frances’ eyes widened in what Philip thought was surprise, but upon further inspection seemed to be, hope. Philip raised an eyebrow at his sister, who frantically shook her head at him. He tucked the bit of knowledge away for later.

“Could you explain? You were so happy.” Frances said, rubbing comforting circles on Theo’s back. Theo let out a choked sob before lifting her head to address the two Hamilton-Laurens’. 

“She said that she was uncomfortable with the amount of PDA I was showing. She said that she wants to be friends but she thinks it would be mutually beneficial to move on. She said that my friends would thank her. She was so sweet, and it breaks my heart, but I’m genuinely happy she wants to be my friend. She’s lovely. I just wish I could be repaired you know? And our families are so close it’s just, devastating.” Theodosia smiled sadly, and leaned on Frances who smiled contently. Philip felt like he was intruding on something special.

As he left their dorm, he saw Frances place a small, unnoticeable kiss on Theo’s messy hair. Philip sighed. Pining idiots he thought. While walking back to his dorm, he realized he probably should get some food. A snack maybe.

He walked to a small ice cream shop and ordered a small scoop of chocolate cherry. Sitting down with his ice cream he opened his phone and went to his texts. He quickly added Frances to the group chat.

Philip to WE'RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
Yoo, added my lil sis, figured y'all could use some more friends, add your other siblings guys, it needs to be a party.

William to WE'RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
There added Georges. They’re third year of college, much older than us. They/Them for dear old Georges

Georges to WE'RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES:  
Ye. They. 

Philip shut his phone off and watched the world go by.


	7. 7

Later that night Philip wandered back to his dorm after picking up a slice of pizza from the Pizzazery, a pizza place near campus. The day had been pretty emotionally draining and now all he wanted to do was fall asleep. He needed time to process all that happened. His semi date with George, Theo’s break up, Frances’ crush. He would definitely hold the last one against her, blackmail was always useful. 

When Philip got back to his dorm he realized that he did never get his homework done, he just couldn’t catch a break. Huffing in annoyance, Philip plugged his phone in and booted up his computer, shoving his earbuds in. He turned on his Hayley Kiyoko playlist and got down to work. 

His creative writing class had a short paragraph due and his other classe weren’t much better. Every so often Philip stood up and stretched, checking his notifications. He was much to addicted to social media to miss anything. When all the work was finally done it was almost midnight and Philip was even more exhausted than earlier. He crawled into his shabby dorm bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Philp awoke to his alarm blaring at 8:13 am. Groaning he shut it off and checked his texts. Odd, he thought, nobody’s been texting. He wondered if they had been planning anything, it was unlike them to be all quiet. He checked the date, and noticed it was the 22, his birthday! 

“Oh my god!” Philip yelled, scrambling out of bed. He was turning 19 today! How could he forget! Silently cursing himself for his forgetfulness, Philip hopped in the shower. After washing off, he threw on a birthday shirt, his fathers had packed it for him when he left. After grabbing a pair of skinny jean and slipping into his converse, Philip unplugged his phone and rushed out the door.

He ran towards his first class, passing a couple of people he’d met in his classes. He smiled to himself as he ran past George Eacker, on his way to a different class. He winked back at the man in question and smiled at the small blush that formed on George’s cheeks. 

Throughout his math lecture, Philip was fidgeting. Knowing his sister, he would end up doing something fun tonight. When his teacher finally dismissed the class, Philip was the first one out. He noticed that today he was more hyper and silly than usual. Of course he would be manic on his birthday. He shrugged, pushing that thought to the back of his mind as he felt his phone vibrate and a familiar ringtone rip through the air.

“Hey pops!” Philip said, answering his father’s call. He could almost hear the smile on his dad’s face. There was a small count of 1,2,3 and then both his fathers broke out into song.

“Happy birthday!” The chorused and Philip felt himself smile and giggle. His fathers were wonderfully silly and he wouldn’t trade them for anything. After their impromptu song, Alexander Hamilton-Laurens put the phone back up to his ear and began to talk.

“Philip! How are you doing son? John said we should wait until the day was over but I told him that Frances was planning something, wait not supposed to tell you oops. Ow! John don’t hit me I forgot! Anyway I love you and your present is coming in the mail! Your dad wants to talk to you, so I’ll let him! Love you son!” Philip chuckled, his pop went a mile a minute and Philip was often subjected to his rants. He heard some shuffling on the other end as his pop passed the phone to his father.

“Hey Philip!” Philip’s smile widened, he had really missed his family.

“Hey dad!” He responded, shifting his weight on his feet as not to get off balance.

“What’s up? I hope you are spending your day doing something other than classes.” His dad had a bit of a sour note in his tone when he talked about Philip's schooling. Philip wondered why.

“Well I wish but, I kinda forgot it was my birthday and so I have to go to my classes, but I don’t doubt Frances is planning something as usual.” Philip said, he heard both his fathers chuckle when he mentioned his forgetfulness.

“Well then I’ll leave you to it! And Frances says you have your eye on someone, so I expect to be texted details.” Philip reddened at that statement, of course, yet again his little sister tells all his secrets. 

“Bye then! Love you! Give pop my love!” Philip said. He felt a pang of loneliness after his fathers hung up, he should go home for the next break. He noticed a couple of other freshmen staring at him and he gave them a dazzling smile. The girls blushed and he sauntered over.

“Hello ladies, what’s so interesting.” He asked, keeping his award winning smile plastered on his face. The girl rolled their eyes and he briefly realized he had flirted with them before, when George Eacker, his nose in a book appeared. He seemed to be engrossed in, a Harry potter book? Philip smiled even wider, real this time. He had gone through a huge Harry Potter phase.

He patted the girls on the back, flirting forgotten. One of the girls looked forlorn but he pushed that away before scuffling over to George. The other boy looked up from his book, a small smile coming over his face as he saw Philip. Score! Philip thought to himself. 

“George!” Philip yelled swinging an arm around said person. George smiled and carefully closed his book before putting his arm around Philip’s back. They stood like that for a while before Philip broke the silence awkwardly, a blush forming on his freckled face.

 

“Did you know that it’s my birthday?” Philip asked, starting to walk both boys towards a bench. “I’m turning 19 today. In fact,” Philip checked his watch, the galaxy face looking back at him, “I’m 19 in 25 minutes!” George looked freaked when Philip said that, slipping out of their embrace.

“Um, sorry, but I gotta,” George started running away, “I gotta go, see ya!” Philip looked at the man’s retreating figure as he ran in the direction of the dorms. Hmm, maybe he is in on a plan or something? Or maybe he just is flustered, he is pretty quiet. A quiet savage. Philip thought to himself. He sat down on the bench he and George had been headed to and opened his phone, texting the group chat.

Philip to WE'RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES  
Ya’ll busy??? George left me and now I’m lonely :’((((

Theodosia to WE'RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES  
Damn boiiiii, u thirstyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Frances to WE'RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES  
My sentiments exactly Theo, don’t worry tho bro, if he leads you on I’ll chop his dick off <33333

Philip to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES  
Nonononono Fran, I need his dick, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) and Theo stop calling me out. I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked rn.

Anastasie to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES  
Omg philip ur like two stop

Philip to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES  
:’((((((((

Frances to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES  
Omg y'all it’s time…..

Philip to WE’RE ALL GONNA BE BESTIES  
?????

The chat was close by all members except Philip Hammy-Lau

Philip frowned at his phone. What was going on? Maybe it was because it was his birthday, he thought to himself, but his anxiety took these small actions as a chance to slip under Philip’s defenses. Walking back towards the dorm for a snack, Philip’s mind overworked itself trying in vain to figure out what he had done. 

Something glinted on the ground outside his dorm room, a penny. It was an slightly old penny from 1998. The year he was born. Philip smiled broadly. A birthday surprise! His anxieties vanished for the moment and he grabbed his key, attempting to unlock the dorm. The door wouldn’t budge. Philip’s smile faltered, but he noticed a note on the door.

“Knock Once!” It read. So Philip did.

The door opened to reveal Frances sitting on the floor, with a candle on a cupcake in her hands. She was grinning widely, her favorite lace and daisy patterned sweatshirt hanging off her skinny frame. Philip smiled back at her and awaited what she had to say.

“Hey b-day boy! Help me up, we gotta hurry to our next destination!” Frances handed him the cupcake and pulled a paper out of her pocket after standing up. Philip took a bite of the cupcake, red velvet, a favorite of his. Frances frowned at the paper and muttered something.

“Here, this is your clue on where we go next!” A scavenger hunt! “I’m boring as hell, but we learn something important. You wait for the bell, and learn sadly about deportment.” Frances cracked up at the last stanza. Philip pondered the clue in his head, deportment, deportment, who’s learning about deportment? Ah!

“Anastasie is learning about immigration! She’s in, um, old Abigail Adams class! She’s the immigration teacher!” Frances nodded, Philip was spot on.

“Well, come on then! We have a clue to find!” Frances and Philip took off at a run, the younger leading the way to the classroom where they would find a clue. Philip while on the way took a few more bites of the cupcake, biting down into something hard in the center. His teeth hurt, and his jaw ached.

“Stop!” Philip yelled, his sister slowing down and looking back at him. “I bit into something,” Frances snickered as he pulled out a small crystal wrapped in wires. A garnet, his birthstone! “That’s super cool, did you know about this?” Philip asked Frances, as they resumed their original pace, running across campus. A few people stared at them as they ran.

“All will be revealed in time, little one.” Frances said cryptically. Philip huffed, mumbling something along the lines of how he was older, but dropped the subject. It would probably be revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago  
> @floralconversesations on tumblr  
> kudos and comments r good


End file.
